


A very Winchester Christmas (Also known as A Delayed Christmas)

by Arvi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff with a little bit of accidental angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e08 LOTUS, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Secret Santa, episode 12.08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi
Summary: How to easily resolve the mess of current canon and get Dean a boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caitisaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitisaddicted/gifts).



> I wrote this for a Secret Santa on tumblr, it's not particularly long. Thank you to my dear Georgia for beta reading :)

It was mid January by the time Cas finally managed to free the Winchester brothers from the government cells they had been imprisoned in ever since the fiasco when Lucifer had possessed the President.  
He had spent the meantime anxiously looking for his friends, his worry only appeased by the regular prayers they sent his way. However, while those prayers meant he was aware of their continued survival, they didn't help him at all in finding the prison, warded and hidden as it was.  
That he managed only thanks to Charlie helping him with some hacking through a spell found in the Bunker's vast library.  
  
The rescue itself wasn't any easier of course but he had survived and freed the men, his family, somehow.  
  
Now they were finally back home, back in the Bunker, after spending days trying to lose the officers attempting to track their escaped prisoners. The Winchesters would once more have to fake their deaths and leave Baby behind or risk being recaptured.  
  
Mary had shown up a few days before Christmas, alternating between helping Cas with research and decorating the Bunker "in case the boys get home before Christmas". This was the reason why as Dean now walked down the stairs, he entered a winter wonderland, seeing a large tree decorated with gleaming baubles and twinkling lights, a mistletoe over the door to the kitchen,  wreaths of holly on the table, even some angel statuettes, the old-fashioned kind with white wings and harps.  
  
Cas saw Dean stopping where he stood, gaping openly at the home Mary had made of this place in her desperation and boredom.  
  
"We should celebrate Christmas now," Dean said, "I think we deserve a break before looking for Kelly."  
  
They all agreed to this and, in spite of some difficulties due to the time of the year and little time for gift shopping, managed to put together a decent Christmas celebration for the next day.  
  
Over the past few weeks, Dean had been afraid that he might never see his family again, that the government would simply kill him. This was why, in his prayers, he had made sure to tell Cas it wasn't his fault, even once confessing his love. The next day he was apologetic, telling Cas to ignore him, that he deserved better than a broken, old, imprisoned hunter. Cas knew they still had to talk about this but they hadn't found the time alone yet.  
  
It was that evening that he followed Dean into his bedroom to talk. While Cas would have preferred a more neutral option, Sam and Mary weren't the only people in the Bunker, no, Jody, the kids, even Donna had managed to join them. As a result not a single public room in the Bunker was likely to remain empty for a long enough time. Not in a building with six more or less insomniac hunters.  
  
Dean quickly noticed the angel standing awkwardly in the door. "I guess we need to talk," he conceded.  
  
"You're wrong. About what you said in your prayer. It's not about deserving someone, and even if it was, I don't want anyone else. I love you too, Dean. I have for years."  
  
In the weeks he had had to think about what to do when he saw Dean next he had decided to be completely honest. After all, Dean had told him his feelings for all this time in prayer, he owed him the same openness now. With what he had learned, it seemed as if communication had always been their main problem, from the moment when Dean walked away from his grave. Hopefully they would have years to fix that. If only Dean would react somehow and not just stand there. Had he committed some faux-pas?  
  
Finally Dean started speaking faintly: "You love me too?"  
  
Instead of replying, Cas slowly stepped forward until he was right in Dean's personal space, put a hand on his cheek and softly kissed him, putting all his love into this kiss.


End file.
